C'est l'heure du tournois
by sandou01
Summary: Pour répondre au défis de Lucy-Lily: Après sept années de stase, les mages les plus forts de Fairy Tail sont de retour, prêts à faire face à l'épreuve que représente le Tournoi de magie. Arrivés à Crocus, ils rencontrent les actuels Numéro 1 de Fiore, Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth. Le Tournoi commence, opposant huit équipes, dont deux de Fairy Tail.
1. Deux perdants

**Deux perdants**

Ils y étaient enfin, Crocus la ville qui accueillait le grand tournoie inter-guilde. Ils s'étaient tous durement entraîné pour pouvoir y participer.

C'était enfin le premier jour du tournoi, même s'ils n'étaient que huitième notre équipe ne perdaient pas espoir au contraire ils avaient l'air plus motivé. Ils allaient pouvoir montrer que même en étant dernier ils pouvaient gravir la premier marche et montrer à tout le monde que Fairy tail était de retour! Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Elfeman étaient près à leur prouver que Fairy tail était les meilleurs.

Les présentateurs annonçaient alors l'équipe qui était en deuxième position, la foule était estomaqué, c'était des mages de Fairy tail.

- C'est pas possible... S'exclamaient Lucy et Natsu d'une même voix.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Juvia, Gajil, Mirajane sans oublier Laxus étaient là et se présentaient devant eux. Attendez, Mystogan faisait aussi partie de la Team B. Bien sur Erza devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Gerard, celui ci lui fit signe de se taire.

La foule murmura, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux équipes de Fairy tail se trouvaient en compétition. Comment était ce possible? Les organisateurs expliquèrent alors que cette année les guildes pouvaient avoir deux équipes qui les représentes. Cela pouvait paraître comme un avantage car ces deux équipes avaient la possibilité s'entraider mais seraient-ils capable de s'affronter?

- Vous vous foutez de moi?! Je suis sérieux là! Cria Natsu

Il leur fit comprendre que peu importe s'ils s'affrontent, chacun devra donné le meilleur de soit. Car n'importe quelle équipe rencontré sera un adversaire! Il ne perdra pas contre eux. Bien sur notre chère Gajil n'en attendait pas moins.

Le premier maître, Mavis, s'étonna que le garçon masqué ne portait pas la marque de fairy tail. Makarov lui parla du titre de mage saint qu'il détenait. Ce qui la fit accepter tout de suite le nouveau parmi eux, pour la victoire de leur guilde.

La guilde de Sabertooth faisait sont entré, acclamé par la foule ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ses membres. Sting Eucliffe membre de cette guilde saluait sont publique d'un aire triomphant, cette année il en était sur ils finiront encore premier. Il se tourna alors vers l'équipe qui comptait son idole d'autre fois, Natsu. Il Souriait de tout ses dents, alors que le mage de feu avait le regard emplie de colère. Le mage de Lumière se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipes.

"La blonde à l'air faible, quand à la rousse même si ça réputation n'est plus à faire sept ans sont passé elle est surement forte mais bien moins qu'avant, quand aux deux autres membres n'en parlons même pas" Pensa t'il, Sting rigola d'avance, cette année ce sera réellement amusant.

Lucy posa une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier pour éviter tout débordement, elle aussi était dégoûté par le comportement des mages de Sabertooth mais ce n'était pas en enfreignant les règles que tout allait s'arranger.

Les épreuves fut alors annoncé, la première étant "Hidden". Chaque équipe désigna alors un membre pour y participer, les règles étant expliqué après que les concurrents se soit mit en place. Yeager de Quatro cerberos décida d'y participé sous les encouragement de son équipe. Beth de Mermaid Heel se proposa avec l'accord de Kagura. Narpuding était désigné pour être le participant de la guilde Raven tail. A Blue pegasus c'était Eve qui pris place. Chez Sabertooth Rufus se porta volontaire, sous les acclamations de la foule.

- Pourquoi tout le monde encourage à tout va cet abruti?! S'énerva Natsu.  
- En tant qu'homme laissez moi prendre des points pour l'équipe. S'exclama Elfeman.  
- Tu n'as rien qui puisse se "cacher", boule de muscles! fit remarquer Grey

Erza pensa qu'à en juger par le nom "cacher" (Hidden) La ruse était une des qualités requise pour participer à cette épreuve. Lucy pensa que Wendy aurait été la plus apte pour cette épreuve vue sa petite taille. Son sourire se fana en pensant à cette dernier.

A la guilde de Lamia scale une fille se proposa elle ou Yuka mais Léon les pris de cours en leur disant qu'il fallait frapper fort dès le départ et qu'il serait le concurrent. Pour répondre à cette annonce Grey décida alors que ce sera lui le représentant de la Team A. Et forcément Juvia décida à son tour de participer pour être avec son Grey-sama.

Les participants s'avancaient au centre de l'arène, Le mage de glace ce fit encourager par son équipe chacun à sa façon. Bien sur avant que l'épreuve ne commence le mage de Raven tail s'avança et insista sur le fait que les mages de Fairy tail avaient un avantage sur eux. Mais Rufus le contredit en affirmant que sa mémoire lui rappelait que d'avoir deux participants ne leur garantissait pas un avantage.

Les autres équipes avouaient que cela ne les dérangeaient pas, Rufus ajouta même que cela pourrait être un point faible par la prise en otage de l'un deux.

- Tu devrais t'en souvenir. l'informa l'homme au chapeaux  
- Comment pourrais-je oublier? Demanda alors Grey.

La citrouille annonça le début de cette épreuve, une ville se matérialisa alors sous leurs yeux. Les concurrents tout comme les spectateurs devinaient coi devant cette apparition soudaine. Chaque joueurs se retrouvent seul dans un endroit de la ville.

- Les huit compétiteurs ne savent pas ou sont les autres. Les règles de l'épreuve "hidden" sont simples. Chacun d'entre vous doit se cacher et chercher les autres. Annonça un des présentateurs.

S'il y avait contact, l'attaquant gagnait un point et la victime en perdait un. C'est à ce moment là qu'une centaine de clone apparut autour des huit mages en course. En toucher un leur faisait perdre un point.

Juvia fut la première à perdre un point en touchant un clone de Grey à la consternation de son équipe. Elle était alors téléporté dans un endroit de la ville différent. Quand au vrai Grey il courait cherchant un moyen de débusquer ses adversaires. Narupuding fit alors son apparition à ses côtés, le disciple d'Oul décida donc d'attaquer. Malheureusement pour lui, le fourbe c'était caché derrière un clone ce qui lui coûta un point et une téléportation dans un autre endroit de la ville.

Notre brun se résolut à ce comporter exactement comme un clone afin de ne pas être repéré, bien évidement sur les écrans que pouvaient voir leurs équipes, ceux ci n'arrivaient même pas a distinguer les faux des vrais. Erza souligna le fait qu'une erreur pouvait entraîner la conséquence de se faire repérer par l'équipe adverse.

Le concurrent de Raven tail porta alors un coup à Grey sous les yeux ébahie de la Team A qui ne comprenait pas comment celui ci avait fait pour le repérer. Narpuding pris donc la tête de cette compétition avec un point. Natsu et Elfeman ne savaient pas comment leur ami avait pu se faire avoir deux fois par le même type. Lucy tourna la tête vers l'équipe de Raven tail, la colère se lisait sur son visage. Elle serra les points se demandant si cette guilde voulait vraiment les anéantir? Déjà qu'ils s'en était pris au dragon slayer du vent, maintenant c'était Grey.

Celui ci évita de justesse une attaque de Beth qui ce fit toucher par Yeager qui à son tour se fit avoir par Léon. Nos deux amis d'enfance se retrouvaient alors l'un en face de l'autre près à en découdre quand une ombre tomba du ciel sur L'ainé, qui n'était d'autre que Juvia.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Râla le brun  
- Je sais. Affirma la mage d'eau.

Elle parla alors de la promesse qu'elle a fait au maître qui est de vaincre l'équipe A car celle qui gagnera, auras le droit d'exiger ce qu'ils voulaient des membres de l'autre équipe. A cette annonce Natsu ce mit à rire imaginant obliger Gajil et Laxus à imiter Happy.

Mais au moment ou les deux s'apprêtaient à s'affronter Narpuding apparu et toucha les deux fées. La colère se fit sentir chez leurs coéquipiers qui ne comprennent pas son acharnement sur Grey.

Tout doucement la ville virtuelle se fit ensevelir sous la neige, Eve mettait en place cette technique afin de voir qui étaient les vrais, car une personne qui respire laisse une trace quand il fait froid. Il mit alors trois de ses adversaires au tapis ce qui lui permit de gagner trois points mais Léon le surpris lui faisant remarquer que le froid n'avait aucun impacte sur lui.

Notre fée de glace ce fit alors retrouver par Raven tail. Quand tout d'un coup les présentateurs furent allusion à Rufus qui lui n'avait toujours pas agit dans cette épreuve. C'est à ce moment précis que tout le monde put le remarquer sur le haut de la plus grande pointe de la ville. On pouvait l'entendre alors souffler son incantation.

- Memory Make.

Une magie de création au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. Une nuit d'étoile filante s'abattit alors sur tout ses adversaires mais le concurrent de Raven tail esquiva et profita de la mise à découvert du mage de mémoire. Mais il ne toucha qu'un souvenir de cette présence et ce fit alors toucher à son tour.

Chacun étaient surpris sauf l'équipe de Sabertooth sur lesquelles s'étiraient un sourire triomphale. Rufus l'étonnement passé ce fit acclamé par la foule. Grey se releva afin de pouvoir attaquer cette homme au chapeaux mais ce fit violemment remettre à terre par son persécuteur du début du jeu. On put alors lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de Lucy et de la colère sur celui d'Erza.

- Ce type... au lieu de s'en prendre aux adversaires qui s'ont déjà à découvert... remarqua Lucy.  
- C'est seulement nous qu'ils pourchasse... finit Erza

L'épreuve toucha alors à sa fin et le mage de glace finit dernier, son équipe ne remporta donc aucun point. Les spectateurs se mirent à acclamer le gagnant et au contraire à hué les valeureux membres de Fairy tail.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu, ce type ne pas laissé le temps de contre attaquer!" Se disait Grey. Il était énervé et les moqueries du public ne faisaient qu'accentuer son mal être. Il avait envie de détruire tout sur son passage.

- Qu'est ce qui est si marrant bande de con?! Cria Natsu. Hein?!

Mais sa réplique ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité du peuple du royaume de Fiore. Erza et Elfeman lui demandaient de laisser tomber, mais si eux aussi ressentaient cette même douleur et haine.

- Je suis désolé. s'excusa Grey.  
- Ça va c'est juste le premier round. Le rassura Lucy.

Il ne répondit rien continuant d'avancer vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, il repensa au combat. Il jura, tout son être criait vengeance. Il se promit de leur faire payer cette affront.

Ce fut alors alors l'annonce des personnes qui allaient faire un combat en duel. Ce fut Lucy contre Flare, ses amis l'encourageaient car si elle gagnait ils pouvaient encore finir dans les premier. Un sourire c'était alors étiré sur ses jolies lèvres pulpeuse. Après tout son adversaire était de Raven tail, ils avaient blessé Wendy et c'étaient acharné sur Grey. Elle en était sur, elle gagnerait!

Mavis s'inquiétait des intentions de cette guilde, que pouvait il vouloir à Fairy tail? Tout ça ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Le combat commença notre Fée plus déterminé que jamais invoqua l'esprit du taureau, puis Scorpio. La rousse en face évita avec facilité la premier attaque et para la deuxième avec ses cheveux. Puis notre constellationniste rappela ses deux amies pour une attaque simultané.

Mais son adversaire évita une deuxième fois avant de contre attaquer avec une incantation transforment ses cheveux en un loup immense. Lucy n'était pas du tout impressionné elle ne tremblait pas, pour ses amis, pour sa guilde, pour leur honneur elle allait la battre! Cancer apparut alors dans l'arène, coupant les cheveux roux. Leur propriétaire se fâcha, sa chevelure plongea dans le sable et attrapa la blonde. la mettant à terre.

Elle saisit son fleuve d'étoile, ainsi les deux jeunes fille se tenaient et se faisaient tournoyé avant de retombé lourdement sur le sol. Sur le visage de la fée on ne pouvait lire aucun doute quand au résultat de ce combat mais pour la deuxième la peur se lisait.

Celle ci s'énerva en constatant que ses cheveux couleur coucher de soleil étaient tant abîmé, elle réitéra l'attaque précédente mais rien ne vint attrapé les chevilles de l'Héritière Heartfilia jusqu'à ce que l'autre pointe du doigt vers les gradins ou se trouvait Fairy tail. La garce, l'ignoble personne qu'elle était menaçait un membres de cette guilde si apprécié autre fois.

- Asuka-chan !

Fut tout ce que pu prononcer notre plantureuse blonde avant de se faire jeter violemment à terre par la membre de Raven tail. Elle se fit alors menaçante montrant que maintenant c'est elle qui dominait la situation pendant que l'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux marron.

- Ne fait pas un bruit. Ceci est un ordre. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait advenir si tu désobéis... Peu importe à quel point tu peux être une crétine de blonde...

Pendant que l'une jubilait de se revirement l'autre trouvait sa répugnant. "Comment peut on être aussi lâche pour s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans défense." Voilà ce que pensait notre blonde.

Elle se fit attaquer sans rien pouvoir faire à par protéger la fille de Biska. Tout le monde était consterné par la tournure du combat qui au départ était d'égale à égale.

"Notre objectif est d'être les numéro un de fiore, Wendy ... Grey ... Je suis désolé," pensa t-elle. Elle voulu prononcer la phrase d'abandon mais son adversaire ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle bloqua les lèvres de la demoiselle bloquant ses pieds et ses mains.

Flare voulait joué avec elle, l'humiliant publiquement si possible. Puis l'idée de lui plaqué la marque Raven tail sur le corps lui apparu. Ses cheveux se mirent à chauffer comme du fer en fusion, elle chercha ou imposer la marque. Sur celle de Fairy tail voilà qui lui paraissait une bonne idée. La demoiselle suppliait mais rien ni faisait.

La Team A ou du moins les deux derniers qui restait s'aperçus de l'absence de Natsu. Ou avait il bien pu passer? Celui ci était un dragon Slayer, il avait une ouïe bien plus fine que n'importe qui, il avait donc entendu le prénom de la petite. Il se saisit de la mèche et la déchira sous les yeux ébahie de sa guilde.

- Lucy! Vas-y maintenant! Lui cira t-il

Elle ne se fit pas prier, remerciant mentalement son ami, elle invoqua Gemini. Ceux ci mirent à terre l'abject personne, puis suivant les ordres de leur maîtresse ils se transformaient en elle. Mais à la plus grande consternation de celle ci, ce fut en tenue de serviette.

Les hommes de la foule ou même de la guilde était à l'affût du moindre mouvement du double, bavant devant cette divine apparition.

- Contemple les cieux, ouvre-les, toutes les étoiles de l'univers ... baignée de lumière, reconnais-moi. ô tetra biblos... puisque je suis le maître des étoiles.

Flare était terrorisé, Hibiki impressionné quant à Lucy elle était fière de pouvoir montré à tous que ça guilde était loin d'être une honte. Que tout le monde devrait leur montrer du respect, elle allait enfin leur prouver à tous qu'ils étaient de retour.

- Complète ton aspect... Ouvre la porte d'une parfaite malveillance. Les 88 étoiles des cieux ... Brille. Urano metria.

La rousse était plus qu'effrayer, sur les visages de la team A un sourire s'allongeait. Ils étaient fière, heureux. Malheureusement tout s'effaça, rien n'était arrivé comme si l'incantation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Le publique était interloquer, quant au mages personne ne comprenaient. Une tel magie s'effacer d'un seul coup, impossible! Mais Lucy comprit vite que Raven tail n'était pas innocent, Obra l'un de ses membres avait inhalé toute magie.

La blonde tomba à terre et ainsi fut déclaré gagnante son adversaire sous les acclamations du publique. Makarov ainsi que ses enfants entraient dans une colère noir, comment Ivan osait-il intervenir ainsi. Quel honte cette guilde n'était en aucun cas Far play, mais rien ne le prouvait donc ils furent considéré comme gagnant dans cette manche.

Les rire fusaient dans le publique, Flare se vanta de sa victoire dès plus laide. La constellationniste était à terre, versant des larmes. Ceci était vraiment trop cruelle, comment tout cela avait pu t-il arrivé à Fairy tail.

Natsu vient jusqu'à elle, elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait garder ses larmes pour leur victoire.

- Ouais... Je m'enflamme. Disait elle

Elle partie dans les appartement pour se laver, mais surtout pouvoir pleurer seul. Le reste de la journée ne se déroula pas mieux, Mystogan avait perdu son combat afin de ne pas se faire repéré en tan que Gerard. Merci à Ultear et Meldy.

Nos deux principale perdant étaient dans la chambre commune broyant du noir pendant que leur guilde était dans un bar fêtant la fin de ce premier jour. Lucy était assise sur un sofa pendant que Grey regardait dehors.

- Tu te sens toujours mal? Demanda Le brun.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour la jeune fille pour éclater à nouveau en sanglot, il s'en voulut alors d'avoir prononcé cette simple phrase mais il parvint à comprendre ce qu'elle disait malgré les pleures. Elle s'excusait, il se mit alors accroupie devant elle lui retirant ses mains qui se trouvait devant son visage. Il effaça une larme qui coulait sur le joue pâle de la constellationiste.

- Je-je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas du perdre.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luce. Souffla t-il  
- Je-je voulais tellement vous-vous venger, toi et Wendy mais je suis une incompétente. Je voulais de tout mon coeur leur faire payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.  
- Luce écoute je...  
- Je suis tellement désolé Grey, si seulement j'avais été plus forte j'aurais pu laver cette affront.

Le garçon avait son coeur déchiré, comment pouvait elle se croire faible? C'était à cause d'une tricherie qu'elle avait perdu rien n'était de sa faute. Il la serra contre lui, il voulait qu'elle sèche ses pleures, qu'elle retrouve se sourire qu'il aimait tant. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise comme à une bouée de secours, il ne lui en voulait pas et d'un côté sa lui réchauffait son coeur.

Il se décala d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, il lui intima de sourire. Elle le fit mais ce ne fut pas un des plus éclatant. Il ferma ses yeux et colla son front à celui de son interlocutrice. Leurs nez se touchaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Plus il restait près d'elle plus il se sentait apaisé et désireux.

"Désireux mais à quoi je pense moi? Je ne peux pas profiter de la situation" se disait Grey. A regret il se détache d'elle. Elle aussi avait fermer les yeux durant se cours instant la fraîcheur sur son front et du souffle du jeune homme lui avait fait du bien.

- Tout le monde c'est rassemblé dans un bar pas loin. C'est ennuyeux mais on devrait peut être se montrer. Dsait il à la blonde.

Elle le suivit sans grande convictions. Arrivé à destination Jubia était en plein délire sur leurs absences. Bien sur ils répliquaient que cela ne pouvait ce passer ainsi mais quand les deux furent cette réflexions il eurent un pincement au coeur. Ils oubliaient très vite cette sensation pour faire la fête avec les autres.

Le disciple d'Oul couvait son amie du regard et celle ci lui rendait, à chaque fois qu'elle le remarquait, un magnifique sourire avec quelque rougeur. C'était sur, cette première journée allait être un tournant pour tous. Fairy tail allait se reprendre et gagner, ils en étaient tous persuadé!

* * *

Hello! Voici le premier chapitre d'une réponse à un défi! Je ne le trouve pas extra mais j'espère que vous apprécier quand même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du copier coller et de mauvaise qualité en plus ...

Laissez moi votre avis merci


	2. Trouble

**Chapitre 2 Trouble**

Les membres Sabertooth fêtaient leurs victoires plus sobrement, en fait ils ne faisaient rien en particulier trop habitués à gagner d'après eux. Sting était allongé dans sa chambre regardant le plafond, il ne prêtait pas attention au reste, son Exceed était allongé à côté il dormait. Le blond soupira un énième fois et se retourna sur le côté gauche.

Il n'arrivait plus à la sortir de sa tête, elle avait été déterminée et il était loin d'être bête, la dernière technique qu'elle avait utilisé était de grande envergure, tout le monde avait rigolé quand il l'avait vue tomber à terre sans magie. Mais le dragon Slayer de la lumière le savait, on lui avait inhalé sa magie.

Même s'il n'était pas un enfant de coeur il n'était pas un tricheur et ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.  
Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi se combat l'obsédait autant. Pourquoi cette fille ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête ? Il se leva prestement du lit, ce qui réveilla Lector. Il descendit dans la salle où toute sa guilde était. Il pensa qu'ainsi il pourrait l'oublier, cette Lucy Heartfilia.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de notre guilde préférée, Bacchus nouveau membre des Quatro Cerberos, avait débarqué en proposant un défi du plus gros buveur à Cana. Macao et Wakabe lui conseillèrent de ne pas s'aventurer à ça car elle était un monstre en la matière. A la plus grande surprise de tous ce fut le garçon qui avait gagné, La brune était à terre complètement sèche.

Il prit le haut de Cana s'apprêtant à partir son trophée à la main, mais le père de Roméo et le fumeur de pipe voulurent lui remettre les idées en place. Il mit à terre les deux hommes de Fairy Tail, il se releva quand Erza l'appela. Ils discutèrent et il s'éloigna pour rentrer aux quartiers de sa guilde.

- Si nous devons nous rencontrer demain ou après ... On réglera les choses une fois pour toutes. Déclara t il à l'intention de Titania.

La demoiselle expliqua qu'elle s'était battue plusieurs fois contre lui par le passé mais qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait jamais remporté. Ce fut à l'étonnement de tous et d'un commun accord que Grey et Natsu affirmèrent que c'était du passé et qu'elle gagnerait alors quand elle l'affronterait de nouveau.

Avant que minuit arrive tout le monde était rentré dans ses quartiers. Tout Crocus était profondément endormie, sauf, un certain blondinet de Sabertooth, qui cogitait dans son lit, énervé contre lui même. "Depuis quand le grand Sting pense à une fille aussi pathétique, quel con je fais" Se disait il.

Le deuxième jour des épreuves arriva, et Natsu s'y présenta afin de se montrer même si le nom de l'épreuve était presque évidente pour ce qui allait s'annoncer il avait décidé d'y participer. Toute son équipe le regrettait car l'épreuve des "chariots" consistait à marcher sur des chariots jusqu'à atteindre le Domus Flau, et bien sûr les plateformes était en mouvement.

- Poursuivant à l'arrière, loin, loin derrière la tête de la course, Natsu de Fairy Tail A, titubant !

Tout Fairy Tail étaient désespérée par cette épreuve que les lacrima retranscrivaient sur des écrans géant afin que tout le monde puisse suivre le déroulement de la compétition.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. A ses côtés, Gajil de Fairy Tail B et... Même Sting de Sabertooth sont dans le même état...

Ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde. Que le Salamander ai le mal de transport, a peu près tout le monde le savait mais que les deux autres soit dans les mêmes conditions laissait pantois une bonne partie du public et les guildes présentes. Happy pleurait qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de copier Natsu.

Cela étant, c'était Raven Tail qui menait la course. Voyant que tout le monde faisait de son mieux Bacchus qui participait à cette course décida de s'y mettre sérieusement. Il détruisit alors un chariot qui fit bouger tous les autres. Il tira profit de ceux qui était donc déséquilibrés pour les doubler et ainsi gagner la course. Les autres guildes suivirent le pas.

Mais nos trois Dragons Slayer étaient encore loin derrière, agonisant sur les plates formes. Ils essayaient chacun de surpasser les deux autres. Rogue du haut des gradins de Sabertooth se disait que finalement c'était un tord pour tous les Dragons Slayer, les transports.

Nos deux fées faisaient de leur mieux, ils allaient gagner, même deux misérable point. Le blond les laissa passer devant, se disant qu'ils ne pourraient rattraper sa guilde avec que ces quelques points.

- Ne viens pas pleurer pour ce point après, tocard. Se moqua Gajil.

Mais Sting voulu leur demander une dernière chose, la détermination de cette fille l'avait déjà choqué mais celle des deux autres le renforçait dans un doute. Pourquoi Fairy Tail se démenait autant pour montrer la puissance de leur guilde alors qu'avant ils ne sans souciaient gère. Qu'était-il arrivé à cette guilde qui se fichait de ce qu'on pensait d'eux ? Sa question amena un silence chez les membres de Fairy Tail.

- C'est pour nos camarades. Qui pendant sept ans ont toujours attendu notre retour peu importe combien ça été dur.

Toutes nos fée était abasourdies, ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ce que disait Natsu les touchait énormément.

- Peu importe la tristesse. Même s'ils ont fait des erreurs, ils ont continué encore et encore... et ont protégé la guilde. Pour le bien de nos camarades, nous allons vous montrer. La preuve que Fairy Tail a continué sur sa lancée ! Et c'est pourquoi nous allons continuer à aller de l'avant !

Le mage de feu puisa dans ses dernières forces afin de franchir l'arrivée juste avant celui de Fer. Le mage de lumière n'avançait plus, regardant ses rivaux franchir la ligne d'arrivée sans comprendre. Le public commençait à reconnaître la vraie valeur de nos amis et se mirent à les applaudir. Lucy sautait de joie pour cette belle victoire, Grey est Erza fêtait ça avec un simple sourire jusqu'à ce que Elfeman les prennes tous les trois dans les bras. Quant au perdant il rentra dans le couloir menant vers les autres de sa guilde.

Pour lui le mots 'camarades' n'avait pas le même sens, ce que disait Natsu était stupide. Un visage s'imposa à lui, le visage d'une fille plus déterminée que jamais a battre son adversaire. Il tomba à genoux, frappant le sol, " Pourquoi je pense à elle ce n'est qu'une faible petite fée, je ne suis pas aussi pathétique qu'eux. Ils ne valent rien" Pensait le blondinet.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que son image s'effaça, qu'arrivait-il donc au grand Sting Euclife ? Pour la faire partir de son esprit il ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne manière. Il chercha un moyen d'oublier cette Lucy Heartfilia.

Celle-ci était à l'infirmerie pour se quérir de l'état de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci laissait à désirer, il était complètement à plat, dormant comme un loir. Elle partie, soulagée des propos de Poluysca qui affirmait que ce n'était qu'à cause du mal de transport.

En revenant vers ses coéquipiers elle demanda si le combat suivant avait déjà commencé. Elle intercepta alors le regard froid de Grey lancé à son égard qui dura quelques secondes, il lui disait que l'homme chien de l'équipe de Léon était remonté. Elle fut légèrement déstabilisée par cette oeillade qu'il venait de lui lancer avant de se re concentrée sur la match, pensant avoir hallucinée.

" Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi la voir revenir après être restée avec Natsu me mets dans un tel état ?" Une boule s'était formée dans le ventre du mage de glace, il n'avait pas apprécié du tout qu'elle parte voir son rival. Il ne comprenait pas mais maintenant elle était là et juste à côté de lui, d'ailleurs elle était toute proche, ce qu'il le rendait confus.

Le match opposait Raven Tail et Lamia Scale, sachant ça Lucy se tourna vers la guilde d'Yvan. Elle y remarqua Flare couverte de bleu. "Qu'a t-il bien pu lui arriver pourtant durant notre match je ne me souvient pas l'avoir frappé aussi durement au visage. Cette guilde est vraiment la pire". Le combat ne dura pas longtemps et ce fut Kurohebi qui gagna mais sans tricher, ce qui était étonnant venant de cette guilde.

Le deuxième rencontre allait opposée Bacchus à un membre de Fairy tail A. Cana criait vengeance tandis que notre blonde se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire si c'était Natsu. Le disciple d'Oul sentant de nouveau une boule se former à l'entente de se prénom par sa belle dit sèchement qu'il le jetterait hors du lit.

Mais ce fut Elfeman qui fut choisit, à la surprise de tous. Les pronostiques de la victoire était évidente selon certain, Bacchus gagnerait. Ce dernier lança un pari au Strauss les deux soeurs pour une nuit s'il gagnait. Le blanc s'énervait, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un toucher à sa famille. Même s'il se faisait mettre au tapis il se releva, choisissant que s'il gagnait, Quatro Cerberos serait rebaptisé Quatro Puppy. Son adversaire ne put qu'accepter car d'après lui, il avait déjà gagné.

Le combat fut des plus intenses et à la fin, tout le monde vit le brun se relever en disant à Elfeman que c'était un homme puis il tomba lourdement au sol. Un cri de joie retenti dans toute l'arène Fairy Tail venait de gagner dix points. Par un entrain incontrôlé la constellationniste se jeta dans les bras de son coéquipier brun qui rougit à ce soudain rapprochement. Un peu plus loin, dans les gradins quelqu'un fulminait à cette vue, ça devait être dans ses bras à lui qu'elle aurait du sauter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sting ? Demanda Rufus.  
- Si, si tout vas bien. Dit-il en grognant.

Rogue soupira, il avait remarqué les regards incessants qu'il lançait en direction de la blonde, pourvu que cela ne le détourne pas du tournoi c'était tout ce qu'il espérait.

Du côté de la team A, Erza n'avait fait aucune remarque au vue de la réaction de la mage stellaire. Celle-ci s'était dégagée en vitesse et s'excusa. " Mince qu'elle cruche, qu'est ce qui ma pris de me jeter sur lui ? Mon coeur s'emballe et mes joues son extrêmement chaudes, pourquoi ?" Se questionna la jeune fille.

Quant au garçon il regrettait déjà les bras de l'héritière Heartfilia, mais il lui tapota la tête en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la demoiselle et se pencha contre la balustrade comme si de rien n'était. Lucy porta une main à sa joue, le regard fixé sur cet homme qui lui tournait dorénavant le dos.

Vers Sabertooth un des murs venait d'être abîmé par la violence du coup du blond. Pourquoi ne voulait elle pas sortir de sa tête ? Il parti sans même regarder la suite des combats. Ce fut Jenny de Lamia Scale contre Mirajane, leur combat ne fut que des poses les plus aguicheuses au plus grand plaisir de la gente masculine du public. Finalement, chacune se transforma en tenue de combat et ce fut notre fée qui gagna d'un seul coup.

l'élan de joie ne refit pas surface du côté de Fairy tail A, la blonde n'osait pas sauter encore dans les bras de son ami surtout qu'il y avait Natsu et Wendy cette fois. Grey en avait conscience et regrettait presque le rétablissement des deux autres. Il effleura sa main contre celle de la mage aux esprit et prit son petit doigt avec le sien. Elle se mit à rougir en détournant la tête à l'opposée de lui, quant à ce dernier, un grand sourire orna son visage quand elle resserra la prise.

Ce fut au tour de Sabertooth et Mermaid Hell de s'affronter, Yukino Agria contre Kagura Mikazuchi. Sting était revenu de son excursion, les membres de Sabertooth mettaient la pression sur la jeune fille, rappelant qu'ils avaient zéro point grâce au mage de lumière. Celui-ci grinça des dents, tout en ce concentrant sur le match non sans jeter des coups d'oeil vers une toute autre jeune fille. Il savait maintenant comment il allait faire pour l'oublier.

La blanche voulut parier, elle demanda à parier leur vie. Ce qui choqua notre guilde de fée, le Dragons Slayeur de lumière sourit voyant leur mine choquée. Pour lui un pari comme ça était anodin.

La jeune mage de Sabertooth s'avéra avoir la même magie que Lucy, ainsi on la vit invoquer deux clés d'or. Les deux seules que notre blonde n'avait pas Pisces et Libra, elle lança une attaque simultanée sur Kagura. La voyant éviter tous ses coups elle se vit dans l'obligation d'ouvrir la treizième porte, celle-là même qui surpassait tous les autres esprits. Ophiuchus, qui avait une apparence de serpent géant et qui n'était d'après notre petite fée qu'une rumeur.

Mais malgré la puissance de celui-ci ce fut vain? la fille de Mermaid Hell était bien plus puissante et ce sans même dégainer son épée parvint à mettre à terre la constellationniste sous les yeux agars de tout le monde.

On pouvait dire que c'était un très mauvais jour pour l'équipe des tigres qui avaient aujourd'hui remporter aucun point.

Sting était paralysé, il connaissait la force de Yukino la voir se faire battre ainsi par une femme qui n'avait même pas sorti son épée et donc utiliser toute sa puissance était tout bonnement impossible. Kagura était bien trop forte pour elle.

Le soir après avoir parlé avec Gerard, notre belle Erza se mit en chemin pour rentrer à l'hôtel avant de croiser une fille mystérieuse qu'elle reconnue, Millianna. Elle discutèrent pendant un moment.

Du côté de Sabertooth, Yukino fut obligée à se déshabiller devant toute sa guilde avant que sa marque soit retirée et qu'elle soit bannie sous le silence de ses anciens compagnons.

Les deux frères dragons déambulaient dans les couloirs, Rogue était énervé, Yukino était une de leur camarade. Sting lui répondit avec son air suffisant que c'était parce qu'elle était faible qu'elle avait disparu.

Frosh le chat du mage des ténèbres s'inquiéta lui aussi de disparaître, et pour la première fois Rogue sourit lui affirmant que vue qu'il était avec lui il ne disparaîtrait jamais, au grand soulagement de l'Exceed.  
Le blond décida d'aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de se changer les idées, car même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître ce qui s'était passé l'avait affecté et puis il devait mettre en marche son plan pour oublier cette stupide petite fée d'après lui.

Lucy, accompagnée d'Happy, Charlulu, Wendy et Natsu rentraient tranquillement à l'auberge, devant celle-ci se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et blancs. Ils la firent entrer afin de parler à l'intérieur.

Revenons à Erza et Millianna qui elles parlaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière révèle à la rousse les intentions de Kagura, tuer Gerard. Titania aborda un air triste, ainsi son amie d'enfance avait rejoint cette guilde dans ce seul et unique but, la vengeance. Quelle bien triste dessein.

Yukino était assise en face des mages de Fairy Tail, donnant ses clés à Lucy car pour elle les jeux étaient terminés et que ses esprits seraient bien plus heureux avec une constellationniste aussi talentueuse. Elle partie après le refus de la blonde, non sans un sourire pour celle-ci. Natsu parti à sa poursuite pour s'excuser de sa conduite car celui-ci ne l'appréciait pas parce-qu'elle venait de Sabertooth. Mais quand il apprit ce que cette guilde avait fait il devint ivre de colère.

- Wendy, où est passé Natsu ?  
- Je crois qu'il est allé rejoindre Yukino. Répondit la petite fille.  
- Rah, c'est pas vrai celui-là ! C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, bouge pas, je vais le chercher.

Elle sortie en trombe de l'appartement, il restait certes une heure devant eux mais le connaissant il allait encore faire une bêtise. Elle courut à en perdre halène, jusqu'au moment où une explosion retentie au sein de la guilde de Sabertooth, il n'aurait quand même pas osé ?  
Sting ayant lui aussi entendu cette explosion arriva juste à temps pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, il entendit le discours de Natsu.

- Si vous êtes une guilde alors prenez soin de vos camarades ! C'est tous ce que j'avais à dire.

Fussent les derniers mots prononcés par le Salamander, Sting reparti direct de la guilde. C'en été trop pour lui, comment cette guilde pouvait-elle être aussi forte ? Il tomba alors sur une odeur alléchante quand il releva ses yeux pleins de colère, il tomba sur une blonde essoufflée qui arrivait dans sa direction. Elle se figea à ce regard et ce mit à marcher, elle aussi en colère, passant à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Il lui prit alors le bras avec force l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Qui t'as dit de m'ignorer blondinette ? Dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

Lucy essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du mage de Sabertooth, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'avait plus qu'une demie-heure devant elle pour retrouver Natsu et rentrer à l'auberge. Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas il la plaqua au mur le plus proche. Il bloqua les mains de la demoiselle de part et d'autre de son visage.  
Son regard était froid et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui il ne vit que de la colère. Elle lui cracha au visage de la lâcher il resserra sa prise sur les poignés de la jeune fille.

- Toi et ta guilde vous me saoulez vraiment. Vous êtes faibles et vous croyez pouvoir nous donner des leçons.  
- Nous sommes loin d'être faible, Fairy Tail est la meilleure guilde ! Moi et mes camarades on vous mettra au tapis.  
- Ta gueule ! Gueula le blond.

"Camarade part ci, camarade part là, à croire qu'ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche" Il était vraiment en rogne cette fois. Il pris possession de ses lèvres alors qu'elle allait ajoutée autre chose, il pensait qu'en la mettant dans son lit une fois elle disparaîtrait de ses pensées. Il chercha à forcer le passage avec sa langue mais Lucy détourna la tête. Il l'écarta donc du mur avant de l'y recoller avec violence, collant son corps au sien. Elle poussa un petit cri qui lui permit de faire rencontrer sa langue avec celle de la jeune fille.

La blonde était dégoûtée, son premier baiser venait de partir en fumer elle lui mordit la lèvres inférieure ce qui le fit reculer en échappant un juron. Il porta sa main droite à sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il la regarda avec haine, puisque c'était ainsi il allait assouvir son envie ici et tant pis qu'elle soit consentante ou pas, après tout il avait besoin de se défouler. L'héritière commençait à avoir légèrement peur.

Mais au moment où il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau, il fut stoppé dans sa course par une lame de glace sous sa gorge. Il suivit la lame froide des yeux pour tomber sur un regard plus que glacial.

* * *

Salut à tous, un petit stress à sortir ce chapitre car je ne respecte pas scrupuleusement. Oui j'évite les visions de Charlulu car je ne serait pas trop comment faire pour la suite. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Laisse un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir!


	3. Fairy tail remonte

**Chapitre 3 Fairy tail remonte!**

- Je ne ferrais pas ça si j'étais toi ! Avertissait froidement le brun.  
- Voilà donc un de tes camarades, tu es tellement faible que tu es obligée d'avoir un chevalier servant...  
- C'est justement parce que nous sommes camarades que je suis ici et je t'interdis de poser un doigt de plus sur elle. Menaça Grey.

Cette guilde commençait vraiment à l'agacé, pourquoi s'entraidait il ainsi ? Quel perte de temps d'après le Grand Sting Euclife. Lui n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider.

Il regarda le mage de glace avec colère, il avait eu une envie de le mettre à terre lui montrer que ce mot ne valait rien surtout si on était faible, mais il préféra partir. Quand il disparut de la vue des deux autres il serra ses poings, il avait mal mais il ne savait pas pourquoi les mots de Natsu ainsi que ceux de Lucy et maintenant du nudiste passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'avait cette guilde de plus que les autres ? Même en étant des perdants ils arrivaient à connaitre le respect des autres, cette guilde l'intriguait vraiment.

Nos deux fées le virent tourner au coin de la rue et sans un mot le disciple d'Oul fit disparaître son épée prit la main droite de la constellationniste avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers leur hébergement. Il était en colère, voir ce mec toucher Lucy de la sorte ne lui avait pas plu du tout, il ne se rendait même pas compte que la jeune fille avait du mal à le suivre, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignée était bien trop forte.

- Grey, arrête-toi, tu me fais mal. Se plaint t-elle avant qu'il ne la ramène jusqu'à lui d'un coup sec.  
- Si Erza nous a demandé de ne plus rester seul c'est bien qu'il y a une raison. Dit-il avec colère.  
- Désolée, mais...  
- Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurais pu t'arriver si je n'avais pas été là ? La coupa t-il.  
- Je-je suis désolée. Souffla t-elle

Des larmes apparurent aux coins ses yeux ce qui refroidit le mage de glace, il se sentit mal de la faire pleurer. Il détourna la tête tout en desserrant son emprise sur la demoiselle. Il murmura lui aussi une excuse avant de repartir d'un pas plus calme. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à l'arrivée à leur auberge. Lorsque enfin ils passèrent la porte, Juvia était sur le seuil et arracha son Grey-sama à sa rivale avant de lui raconter à quel point elle avait été triste quand il l'avait abandonné un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Lucy regarda la scène avec un pincement au cœur et se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Elle se changea et partit s'allonger dans son lit, non sans dire bonne nuit à ses trois autres camarades qui étaient dans la chambre. C'est vrai, elle avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle elle avait couru dans tout Crocus il y a peine une heure.

Avant de sombrer au pays des rêves elle sentit une paire de lèvres froides se poser sur son front, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Morphée la prit dans ses bras.

Le troisième jour du tournoi débutait, depuis la veille nos deux amis ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, au plus grand regret des deux. La nouvelle épreuve s'intitulait "Pendemonium". Et ce fut notre chère Erza qui s'y présenta sous, comme d'habitude, les encouragements de son équipe. Cana, qui remplaçait Mystogun avait décidé d'y participer, sous l'étonnement de son équipe qui se demandait où était parti leur coéquipier.

De Mermaid Hell ce fut Millianna qui s'avança en encourageant son amie d'enfance. Obra pour Raven Tail, Hibiki pour Blue Pegasus et Orga pour Sabertooth, Jura pour Lamia Scale, Novally de Quattro Puppy.

Nos huit concurrents avancèrent sur la piste, attendant les explications, une maison se dévoila sous leurs yeux, ou plutôt un château qui d'ailleurs donnait la frousse. A l'intérieur se trouvait cent monstres, tous étaient de force différente, plus ils étaient forts moins il y en avait. Le monstre le plus puissant était donc le seul et unique et d'après le présentateurs à tête de citrouille, même l'un des dix mages saint avait peu de chance de le battre.

Chacun des participants allaient avoir un ordre de passage et, un par un, ils rentreraient dans la maison en choisissant le nombre de monstres à abattre, bien sûr, peu importe ce nombre, les monstres étaient choisi au hasard il y avait donc un risque de tomber sur le plus fort en ayant choisit que cinq monstres.

Chaque participant tira alors un nombre dans la boite pour savoir à quand viendrait leur tour. Titania tira le numéro 1 mais elle fut déçue en pensant que ce serait un jeu de hasard et qu'avec ce chiffre ce n'était plus un jeu.

- Tous les cent seront mes adversaires. Mon droit de défi sera de cent. Déclara la rousse.

Tout le monde, public, guilde, jury, participant étaient estomaqués sauf Natsu et Grey qui rigolaient à gorge déployée. Cette femme était folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle entra dans le bâtiment pendant que la citrouille l'avertissait que ce n'était pas fait pour qu'un adversaire les battent tous en même temps, mais cela lui était égal et elle entra dans cette forteresse.

Elle se battait corps et âme, même recouverte de blessures elle continuait son combat, battant les monstres un par un sans jamais faiblir. Fairy Tail avait des sueurs froides mais leur championne gagnait et ils étaient plus qu'heureux, Les autres concurrents présents sur le terrain étaient pantois sauf le mage saint qui lui rigolait tout en secouant la tête en pensant que cette guilde était vraiment une bande de fous. Il était tout de même content de les voir gagner la première place, ils le méritaient.

Le public ne disait plus rien, choqué et en même temps émerveillé par cette prestation, tout comme le jury.  
" Ce n'est pas possible mais quelle est cette guilde ? C'est nous la plus puissante ! Avec leurs conneries de camaraderie ils devraient toujours être en bas de l'échelle. Dites-moi que je rêve" Jurait Sting.

- In... In... Incroyable ! D'une façon ou d'une autre... Une seul personne... A pu vaincre tous ces monstres ! Est-ce la vrai force de la guilde qui était dite la plus puissante il y a sept ans ? Annonça la présentateur.

Ce fut sous les acclamations du public qu'elle sortit ainsi que sur les différentes remarques de chacun des concurrents. Bien évidement, il ne restait plus de monstres, il fallait donc départager les autres candidats. Ce fut donc par une sphère magique sur lequel chacun doit envoyer sa puissance magique, celle-ci avait pour fonction d'annoncer le niveau de puissance et déterminera donc le classement.

L'amie d'enfance d'Erza commença en première et fit afficher le score de 365 point mais difficile de dire si cela était un bon score ou pas sans moyen de comparaison. Pour Quattro Puppy ce fut 125 points, Hibiki passa après mais son point fort n'étant pas sa puissance mais son intelligence il se retrouva avec 95 points.

Cana alla à sa rencontre, savoir si celui-ci voulait être consoler le soir même, il répondit évidemment par l'affirmatif voulant être dorloté. Quand arriva le tour de Raven Tail nos fées allaient enfin savoir qu'elle puissance magique ils pouvaient avoir. Mais seulement 4 points s'affichèrent à leur plus grande consternation. Ils se fichaient d'eux se n'était pas possible autrement ! La reine des fées ne fit pas de bruit, elle était déjà revenue de l'infirmerie. L'alcoolique de Fairy Tail, elle, chantait tout en ayant piqué le chapeau du présentateur.

Dans le coin de la guilde d'Yvan, Flare ne comprenait pas non plus ce fut donc l'homme masqué qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait montrer sa magie ici. Au tour du mage de foudre de sabertooth de montrer son potentiel, qui était de 3825 points, explosant ainsi le score de tous les autres. Cela en étonna plus d'un et fit sourire Laxus. Léon de Lamia Scale n'avait aucun doute sur les capacité de son coéquipier à égaler voir même surpasser ce score. Celui-ci demanda à Pumpkin si ça allait qu'il y aille sérieusement.

Il ce concentra et explosa pratiquement tout le sol autour de cette sphère qui afficha 8544 points ce qui était loin d'être étonnant pour l'un des dix mages saint selon Erza. Makarof était estomaqué, se disant qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec Guildarts, Mavis lui fit savoir que justement celle qui portait le même sang de cet homme était prête à passer. Dans les gradins de la guilde tout le monde espérait au moins qu'elle fasse un nombre à trois chiffres, espérant ainsi être au minimum à la quatrième place. Elle se déshabilla, ce qui permis au maître de voir la marque qu'elle avait sur son bras, il regarda le premier du nom. Celle-ci en fit de même, des étoiles pleins les yeux, confirmant qu'elle lui avait prêté justement pour cette occasion et que vue le potentiel magique qu'elle avait au départ elle serait en mesure de l'utiliser.

- Réunis-to i! Ô rivière de lumière guidée par les fées ! Brille ! Afin de détruire les crocs du mal ! Fairy Giltter !

Une lumière aveuglante traversa toute l'arène. Quand le score s'afficha plus personne ne prononçait un mot sur les visages de Fairy tail on pouvait y voir un immense sourire si dessiner. La sphère était cassé Cana l'avait poussé au maximum. 9999 points voilà ce qu'affichait compteur magique.

- Nous sommes inarrêtables ! Puisque nous sommes Fairy Tail ! Cria la mage.

Cette guilde venait de faire grande impression, comment ne pas les applaudir après un tel spectacle ? Mais la journée n'était pas terminée, non il restait encore les matchs.  
"Cette guilde est plus puissante que je ne le pensais, non ressaisi-toi, Sting ! On ne peut pas perdre tu vaincras Natsu-san" Se répétait-il.

Du côté de la Team A, Grey et Lucy ne s'était toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle avait peur qu'il soit encore en colère et lui se s'entait terriblement bête après la scène qu'il lui avait fait hier. Du coup, chacun se concentrait sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène, ils étaient pratiquement chacun à l'opposer de leur gradin. La rousse les observa du coin de l'œil, il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond. Elle demanderait plus tard, pour l'instant c'était à Milliana de faire le premier duel, qu'elle remporta haut la main.

Ce fut alors au tour de Eve et Rufus de se combattre. Même si le mage de Blue Pegasus était fort, celui de Sabertooth le battit en seulement deux, trois mouvements. Grey rageait, c'était à lui de battre, cet homme au chapeau, il en était certain.

Vint alors un match tant attendu, le Dragon Slayer de la foudre contre un membres de Raven Tail. Le fils du chef des corbeaux allait les combattre au nom de son grand-père. Toute une histoire de famille finalement. La guilde s'était organisée afin qu'aucune tricherie ne soit permise, surveillant la guilde ennemie de très près.

Lucy avait tremblé quelque peu à l'annonce de ce match, elle avait peur pour Laxus même si elle le connaissait peu et savait le haut niveau qu'il avait, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne perdrait pas contre ces gens là. Grey l'avait vue frissonner, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais se retint, toujours sous l'œil attentif d'Erza.  
" Voyons voir s'il vont être encore obligé de tricher." Pensa distraitement Sting. Jubia quant à elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce match.

Ce que vit tout le monde fut un choque, Laxus se faisait battre à plate couture sans même répliquer une seule fois. Fried ne pouvait pas y croire, son idole n'avait pas le temps de répliquer.

Les jambes de Lucy devenaient toutes flageolantes, elle avait dû mal à se tenir debout. Personne ne comprenant comment Laxus, mage de rang S, ayant une puissance extraordinaire se trouvait ainsi à terre. Mais ce que personne ne savait c'était que ceci n'était qu'une simple illusion créer par l'homme au masque.

Tous les membres de Raven Tail se retrouvèrent alors sur le terrain mais seul notre mage de foudre pouvait le voir, le reste n'y voyait que du feu. L'homme enleva son masque, révélant le visage du père du blond, Ivan. Cet homme voulait quelque chose, la Lumen Histoire, notre fée n'avait aucune idée de quoi son père parlait. Mais même s'il le savait il n'aurait rien dit car les ennemis du maître étaient ses ennemis également.

Le maître de Raven Tail se vantait d'être la guilde spécialement conçu pour éliminer toutes les fées ayant des magies qui contrait les leurs.

Mais ,notre mage de foudre les anéantit un par un pour redorer l'honneur de ses coéquipiers tombés au combat par leur faute. Ivan invoqua leur lien de parenté comme excuse pour ne pas se faire frapper mais le blond répliqua que Fairy Tail était sa véritable famille. L'illusion disparut, montrant la tricherie de cette guilde, qui fut disqualifiée sur le champ.

Le public n'y croyait pas, Fairy tail était remplie de monstre! Lucy se ressaisit voyant la victoire, mais fut tout de même triste de voir ses gens si mal en point à terre. Elle était vraiment une bonne personne. Natsu ne pouvait pas y croire ce mec ce la pétait c'est tout.

Le prochain combat allait opposée Wendy et Shelia Brandy de Lamia scale. Elle devait avoir l'âge et la taille de Wendy et lorsque toutes les deux entrèrent sur le terrain, chacune d'elle tomba à plat ventre ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Durant le match tout le monde réalisa qu'elles avaient la même magie, un Dragon Slayeur du vent est une God Slayer du vent. Cette dernière put récupérer sans même être blessée après une technique secrète de la fée.

Le match continuait mais il aboutit sur un match nul car les deux jeunes filles ne voulaient en aucun cas abandonner et le temps impartit fut terminé avant que l'une des deux ne tombent à terre. Lucy avait eu très peur pour Wendy, elle fut donc soulagée de voir la God Slayeur guérir les blessures de son amie.

- Wendy a été surprenante, non ?

Grey avait posé cette question tout en se retournant vers la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres, d'abord surprise qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole elle finit par lui répondre en lui répondant d'un simple mouvement de tête les lèvres retroussées vers le haut pour, elle aussi, esquisser un sourire. Erza les regarda faire, décidément il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ces deux-là.

Ils prirent la direction de l'auberge afin de se reposer après cette journée exténuante, mais sur la route il tombèrent sur une piscine. Nos petites fées sautèrent alors sur l'occasion afin d'aller piquer une tête et se détendre après toutes ces épreuves. Natsu se jeta sur des locomotives amphibies ce qui, bien évidement, le rendit malade, les trois exeeds partirent pour l'aquarium accompagnés de Levy et Gajeel.

Les sœurs Strauss se sentaient coupable d'avoir laissé leur frère seul, sans savoir que celui-ci était venu un peu plus tôt, accompagné d'Evergreen. Aucun des deux ne voulaient être surpris, ils s'étaient donc cachés mais ils furent bien vite trouvés par Fried et Bixlow, sous les moqueries de ces derniers.

Juvia toute heureuse de pouvoir montrer son nouveau maillot de bain, voulut emmener son Grey-sama dans le Love Slide. Notre jolie constellationniste avait tout entendu, ce toboggan était conçu pour les amoureux, et se prit alors à espérer que Grey refuserait pour en faire avec elle.  
"Non mais a quoi je pense moi ! Nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous sommes justes amis !"Se morigéna t-elle en détournant alors le regard afin de fixer son attention sur autre chose. Mais une jeune femme remarqua ce petit mouvement de tête en plus des joues rosées qui ornaient la blonde.  
Ce tournoi prenait des tournure intéressantes.

" Un tour de toboggan ? Et puis quoi encore... Mais elle va sûrement pas me lâcher avant que j'accepte... Tiens, où est partie Lucy ?" Grey se retourna et vit la blonde tourner un peu plus loin. Un peu réticent de laisser la jeune fille s'éloigner seule, il s'apprêta à la suivre avant d'être retenu par une main.

- Vous venez, Grey-sama?  
- Juvia, écoutes...  
- Alors, je vais t'accompagner. Dit la voix d'un jeune homme la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Léon-sama !?

Il profita de la distraction pour s'éclipser, il pu alors retrouver la blonde, allongée sur un transat à côté de la rousse. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, non, les Trimens de Blue Pegasus étaient autour d'elles en jouant de leur charme. Il serra les poings, ces gars-là était vraiment trop envahissant.

Il se dirigea alors vers Lucy, lui saisissant vivement le bras pour la prendre dans ses bras et se jeter à l'eau avec elle. Erza finit par se lever à son tour pour tomber sur Gerard, toujours avec son bandeau sur le visage, elle était désespérée, il faisait bien trop suspect ainsi.

Le mage de feu courant partout, trébucha, envoyant valser Ichiya vers ces deux derniers, ainsi, l'ami de Titania la poussa en avant pour lui éviter un choc en se rendant compte trop tard la position de ses mains qui étaient sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Quant à Natsu, il arriva sur le mage de Glace, l'emportant avec lui et le faisant tomber sur Léon, et ces deux-là tombèrent dans le Love Slide. Ils gelèrent alors l'eau de toutes la piscine, le mage à la touffe rose peu content de cette initiative voulu décongeler la piscine. Ce qui fit sauter tout le bâtiment au grand damne de toute la guilde.

L'héritière Heartfilia se retrouva alors avec un haut de maillot de bain qui ne tenait plus, Le disciple d'Oul se releva alors d'un geste, pris une serviette traînant dans les alentours et la posa autour des épaules de sa coéquipière. Elle rougit tout en remarquant le jeune homme et tira sur les pans de son habit provisoire. Ils finirent par tous rentrer, avec un Natsu assommé et traîné par un Laxus particulièrement furieux que celui-ci ait encore fait des siennes.

* * *

Salut, et oui après une longue attente voilà enfin le troisième chapitre qui d'ailleurs, j'en ai bien peur et quasiment que du copier coller avec juste que deux trois anecdotes sortie de mon imagination. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec celui ci.

Dit moi ce que tu en as pensé s'il te plait


	4. La colère gronde

**Chapitre 4 La colère gronde**

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher, Erza demanda à Lucy et Grey de bien vouloir la suivre dans la pièce d'à côté afin de discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils la suivirent sans un mot de peur de subir les foudres de Titatnia s'ils refusaient.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, expliquez vous.  
- Pa-pardon ?  
- De quoi tu parles, Erza ? Demanda Grey  
- De ce qui a dû se passer hier. S'impatienta t-elle.  
- Ri-rien du tout...  
- Tu ne vas pas me faire avaler ça, Lucy. Cela se voit que quelque chose ne va pas, vous vous êtes à peine adressés la parole de la journée, même si ça à l'air de s'être arrangé je veux savoir. Déclara t-elle, implacable.  
- Il ne sait absolument rien passé. Affirma Grey avec aplomb.  
- Bon, Lucy tu as l'air fatigué, va te reposer, Grey tu restes là. Ordonna la rousse.

La blonde s'exécuta, quant au brun, il déglutit légèrement, il ne voulait pas que l'héritière ait des problèmes et lui non plus. Il resta donc silencieux lorsque la reine des fées lui reposa la question. Elle soupira finalement, le toisant d'un regard dur et froid. Il ne devait pas faire un pas de travers sinon elle se chargerait de son cas, et s'il refaisait pleurer Lucy elle se chargerait de lui.

"Comment est-elle au courant ?" Pensa t-il, effrayé.  
A vrai dire, elle ne savait rien mais elle avait vu son amie rentrer les yeux rouges hier et cela ne lui avait pas plus, loin de là. Et voyant le mage de glace rentrer quelques temps après elle avec une tête de chien battu, elle avait vite fait le rapport. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait aussi observé son petit manège à la piscine et qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus si cela devait embarrasser la mage aux clés. Il rigola amèrement ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle souffla de nouveau, puis le frôla avant de s'arrêter à son niveau.

- Ne te mens pas à toi même, Grey. Si tu l'aimes dit-le lui, tu pourrais bien la perdre en gardant le silence.

Il fronça les sourcils, serrant ses poings, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'était impossible. Il repensa à tous les derniers événements, non il avait juste agit ainsi pour la protéger car elle était l'une de ses précieuses amies, voilà tout. Ce fut en étant convaincu de ça qu'il partit se coucher à son tour. Plus loin dans l'hôtel, Luxus faisait part à son grand-père de ce que lui avait dit son père. Le Lumen Story était apparemment la lumière de Fairy Tail selon Mavis, un secret bien gardé.

Du côté de Sabertooth, Sting avait le sentiment que le lendemain il allait affronter Natsu, son idol et rival. Il attendait ce moment depuis sept longes années.

Le soleil se leva en ce quatrième jour de tournoi, et en ce jour, Sheila de Lamia Scale, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Risley de Mermaid Hell, Juvia de Fairy Tail B, Minerva de Sabertooth et Lucy de Fairy Tail A, s'affronteraient. Toutes se retrouvaient dans une bulle d'eau géante, le but du jeu étant de mettre les concurrentes hors de cette eau.

Natsu encouragea sa meilleure amie, Grey fit remarquer qu'elle allait pouvoir utiliser Aquarius. Ce dernier avait un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres mais qu'il retira dès qu'il vit le regard perçant d'Erza fiché sur lui. Le commentateur ne put se retenir de faire une réflexion sur le joli tableau qui se déroulait sur leurs yeux que les jeunes filles leur offraient. Et tout le monde oublia le participant de Quatro puppy, passé inaperçu...

Dès que le départ de l'épreuve fut annoncé, notre constellationniste invoqua Aquarius afin de frapper un grand coup, et ainsi effacer son humiliante défaite du premier jour. Notre mage d'eau ne se laissa pas faire, répliquant automatiquement mais bien sûr, les deux magies se valaient donc impossible de départager. Notre mannequin rivale de Mirajane en profita pour virer le seul gars de la compétition.

Les autres jeunes filles se mirent toutes à s'affronter mais nos deux fées n'en démordaient pas jusqu'à ce que l'esprit décide de partir car mademoiselle avait un rendez-vous, la blonde faillit sortir du cercle d'eau mais put invoquer Aries et Virgo juste à temps. Juvia déclara avoir une nouvelle technique qui les ferait toutes sortir d'un coup.

- En avant ! Ailes de l'amour ! Amour de Grey-sama ! Cria t-elle.  
- Arrête ça ! Répliqua celui-ci aussitôt.

Il se mit a guetter la réaction de Lucy, il avait peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal. Il avait peur ? Pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient que de simples amis, il serra alors les dents et serra également les poings, ne se comprenant même pas lui-même. Titania soupira assez fort pour que le brun l'entende, il se ressaisit donc.

Quant à l'héritière, elle avait autre chose à penser, comme se maintenir dans la sphère d'eau. Trois concurrentes furent tout de même éjectées, ne restait plus que Fairy Tail et Sabertooth. Mais il n'en resta plus que deux assez vite car en voyant le regard de son "Grey-sama" elle put y voir un air dégoûté et énervé et c'est donc sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle fut éjectée à son tour. La règle des cinq minutes furent appliquée, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait qu'aucune des deux ne se fasse sortir de l'eau durant ce temps à moins de se retrouver en dernière place.

Lucy regarda d'un air sévère sa dernière concurrente, Sabertooth, on pouvait dire que maintenant elle avait une dent contre eux... Merci Sting. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs crispé sur sa chaise, qu'allait il arriver à Lucy ?

"Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fout ! Ce n'est qu'une faible fée et sans ses amis elle n'est rien !" Essaya t-il de se convaincre mais plus le match se passait, plus sa mâchoire se contractait.

Minerva avait décidé de jouer avec la blonde vu qu'elle aurait pu éliminer toutes les participantes en un coup. Ce fut avec un rire sadique qu'elle annonça à sa proie qu'elle ne l'éjecterai pas avant de s'être amusée.

Elle lança alors sa première attaque, qui, en arrivant près de la mage aux clés, explosa, se transformant en feu, deux, trois coup de ce genre s'enchaînèrent. Erza ne comprenait pas, du feu dans l'eau, impossible... Natsu cria le nom de sa coéquipière alors que Grey tremblait entièrement de rage.

La mage stellaire voulut répliquer mais par on ne sait qu'elle tour de passe passe, son ennemie avait récupéré les clés, ainsi sans défense notre pauvre fée se fit assaillir sous les coups violents et précis de la tigresse, elle réussit de peu à éviter la sortie. Un sourire sadique alluma le visage de la brune, elle continua sa torture et la demoiselle encaissait sans broncher pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas faible. Dans les gradins de Fairy Tail ça criait à l'outrage, attaquer un membre sans défense et s'en amuser les révoltaient au plus haut point.

Lucy tenait bon, et Minerva se lassa, lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'elle allait finalement l'éjecter de la sphère d'eau. Mais elle était têtue et fière comme toutes les fées, elle lui rétorqua que si elle perdait maintenant elle ne pourrait plus regarder ses camardes en face, et que pour ne pas les trahir elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

"Elle est folle ?! Elle veut mourir ou quoi ?! Elle ne devrait pas provoquer Minerva comme ça et surtout avec des propos aussi dépassés... N'ont ils pas peur de mourir à Fairy Tail ?" Sting était stupéfait et malgré lui inquiet pour la blonde.

La tigresse eut un rictus inquiétant avant d'attaquer plus violemment faisant hurler la mage aux esprits. Grey n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la colère montait en lui, il voulait tuer cette femme, il voulait arrêter le combat mais cela venait à déclarer forfait et jamais sa coéquipière ne l'accepterait, Il se sentait coincé à la regarder se faire torturer de la sorte.

- Nous sommes les numéros un de ce monde ! Exulta la femme de Sabertooth.

Et avant que Lucy ne se fasse expulser de l'eau pour de bon, la brune la ramena au centre et abattit des coups d'une rare violence sur le corps recouvert d'ecchymoses de sa victime. Tout Fairy Tail était horrifié indigné, ils criait d'arrêter le match, dans les gradins de la team A, la rage était monté à un niveau jamais atteint, Grey s'en faisait saigner les paumes, Natsu s'en faisait mal à la mâchoire et Erza, même la plus impassible de tous, on pouvait voir la haine déformer son visage comme jamais auparavant. Sabertooth eux étaient tout sourire.

"Ils avaient tord, leur vision de la guilde était erronée, ce n'est pas leur tirade sur l'amitié qui va faire changer le fait qu'ils sont les plus faibles... " Même en pensant ainsi, le blond se dégoûtait lui-même de trouver, même un grain, de satisfaction à cette victoire. Les arbitres décidèrent tout de même d'arrêter ce match, ou plutôt , ce massacre.

La sorcière lâcha alors la blonde du haut de la sphère, la laissant s'écraser au sol, cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé depuis un moment. Ce fus donc inquiet et bouillant de rage que les deux garçons de son équipe coururent à perdre haleine pour la réceptionner à temps.

Dès qu'ils l'eurent dans leurs bras Grey resta à ses côtés la priant de rester avec eux, il la serrait contre lui, espérant faire un cauchemar, juste un terrible cauchemar. Natsu se releva, toisant méchamment la fille du maître de Sabertooth, lui demandant ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Wendy accourut pour les premiers soins, accompagnée de Sheila et Jubia. Elles eurent beaucoup de mal à faire lâcher le disciple d'Oul, La mage d'eau resta sur le côté, s'effaçant un peu.

- C'est quoi ce regard ? Demanda Minerva narquoisement à l'intention d'Erza. J'ai juste tiré profit de la règle. Et puis d'abord, vous devriez être reconnaissant que je lui ai laissé la seconde place. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas compris. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre déchet inutile.

Natsu était prêt à lui sauter dessus après cette déclaration mais fut retenu de justesse par Erza. Orga, Sting et Rufus se mirent devant leur demoiselle. Le mage de glace derrière leur lança un regard noir, surtout au Dragon Slayeur et à la psychopathe. Le blond répondit à son regard.

"Tss, ça leur apprendra, toujours à parler de camaraderie voilà où ça l'a mené" Il baissa finalement les yeux, apercevant la blonde entourée des deux mages du vent.

Il sentit comme un couteau en plein cœur en voyant son état. Pourquoi il se sentait ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il détestait ça, il continua à la fixer, son sourire disparu et finit dans une grimace. Ce fut alors à ce moment-là qu'une personne se mit devant lui et le corps inerte de la blonde, il releva le regard pour rencontrer celui bleu nuit de Grey.

"Après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour il se permet de la reluquer encore ?! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie à celui-là ! Et je vais tuer cette mocheté !" Ragea le mage exhibitionniste.

- Je me fiche que vous soyez les plus fort ou les numéros un de Fiore. S'énerva Erza. Je ne vais vous dire qu'une chose. Vous êtes devenus les ennemis de la guilde qui ne fallait surtout pas mettre en colère !

Après sa réplique, un frisson parcourue tout le stade et même l'échine des trois hommes devant elle, seule la fille du maître de Sabertooth rit sardoniquement intérieurement. Ils partirent pour l'infirmerie, y retrouvant Lucy couverte de bandages, le silence y était pesant. L'équipe B entra dans la pièce, demandant des nouvelles, sa vie n'était heureusement plus en danger grâce au premiers soins qu'elle avait reçu.

"Elle a frôlé la mort à cause de ces salauds, il faut les faire payer !" Voilà l'état d'esprit de tout le monde réunit dans la pièce. La demoiselle finit par se réveiller lentement et difficilement, elle s'excusa d'avoir une nouvelle fois perdu. Ils essayèrent de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était deuxième, elle demanda alors d'une voix tremblante où était ses clés et quand elle les récupéra elle s'endormit, les pressant contre elle.

Le maître entra, content de voir les deux équipes réunit, il leur annonça que les administrateurs du tournoi avait fait la demande que les deux équipes soit réunies afin d'avoir un nombre pair de guildes participantes. les points de la team A étant plus faibles c'était ceux-ci qui serait prit en compte, au grand dam de certains.

Il fallait absolument bien choisir les membres de cette toute nouvelle équipe, le fils d'Igneel tenait absolument à venger sa camarade, leur montrer à qu'elle étendue leur rage se portait. Ils allaient gagner, s'en était une certitude pour lui. Les matchs officiels furent affichés et à la plus grande satisfaction des fées, ils allaient se battre contre Sabertooth, ce serait du deux contre deux.

Grey, Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu et Erza entrèrent sur la piste, montrant la nouvelle équipe, ils étaient plus remontés que jamais, ils étaient l'équipe la plus forte. Ils étaient acclamés de tous, contrairement au premier jour. Les premiers match étaient Quattro Puppy contre Lamia Scale, ce fut ces derniers qui remportèrent grâce à la soit disant arme secrète d'Ichiya qui n'était d'autre que Nichiya.

Durant le combat, monsieur Fullbuster était retourné à l'infirmerie, observant la blonde dormir paisiblement, il était toujours en colère, il aurait voulu la protéger. Il serrait les poings, elle se sentait coupable et pourtant elle ne devrait pas, il la comprenait tout de même avec les défaites qu'ils avaient vécu le premier jour.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de prendre sa tête entre les deux et de caler ses coudes sur ses genoux. Tout son corps convulsait de rage, il sentit alors une main se poser sur sa tête, il la releva alors pour apercevoir le visage de Lucy, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Impulsivement, il la prit dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans le cou de la demoiselle, elle resserra la prise en passant ses bras dans le cou du garçon.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Sanglota t-elle  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Luce. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième match eut lieu, opposant Lamia Scale contre Mermaid Hell et plus précisément Yuka et Léon contre Kagura et Milliana, qui déboucha sur un match nul. Natsu était plus que prêt pour son combat, d'ailleurs, cela opposait les Dragons Slayeurs des deux camps.

A l'infirmerie, ils purent entendre les noms des concurrents. Sting en faisait parti, Lucy souhaita que Natsu lui fasse manger la poussière et Grey aurait presque voulu être a la place de Salamander afin de faire ravaler son sourire arrogant au petit blond.

Le dragon de la lumière entra sur le terrain suivit de son frère, il avait un sourire ornant ses lèvres, il allait avoir sa revanche par rapport à l'autre jour. Et cette fois, il était certain de gagner.

"face à moi et Rogue ils n'ont aucune chance, ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ça, Natsu-san. Je vais te montrer à toi et toute ta guilde ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir" Se vantait Sitng. Le mage de feu était chaud comme il disait, que ce soit lui ou Gajeel, ils étaient prêt à en découdre et faire baver leur adversaire. Il gagnerait, pour Lucy, pour Fairy Tail.

Toute l'assistance était silencieuse, après l'affrontement de ce matin, tout le monde était impatient de voir ce match même si pour certains c'était une certitude quant au gagnant.

- Offrez-nous une victoire éclatante ! Montrez leur la puissance de la guilde n°1 ! Ordonna Gemna.  
- Mettez tout votre cœur dans ce combat. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Fit plus sobrement Makarov

Dès que le match commença, nos deux petites fées se jetèrent sur l'adversaire sans attendre, surprenant au passage les deux Tigres. Ils enchaînèrent deux, trois coups assez rapidement à la surprise de tous, même de Minerva qui regarda ce début de match avec étonnement.

Les deux frères répliquèrent mais furent tous deux projeter par Natsu à l'autre bout de l'arène, mais cela ne faisait que commencer.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre contre Fairy Tail, je ne me le permettrais pas. Je ferais tout pour ça" Ce promit Sting, il ne pouvait pas perdre contre Natsu, pas avec la promesse faite à Lector et pour prouver que l'amitié ne servait à rien. Mais alors quelle était ce sentiment qu'il avait à l'égard des fées ? De la jalousie ? Impossible, il n'avait besoin de personne. C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il porta le premier coup à Natsu. Suivit de Rogue pour Gajeel, le maître de Sabertooth ne se faisait pas de souci, la guilde adverse n'était pour lui qu'une bande de déchets.

Le mage de lumière se lança sur cet homme qu'il rêvait de surpasser, invoquant sa magie afin d'apposer le croc de celle-ci sur le Dragon de feu, empêchant celui-ci de bouger. Gajeel finit par attraper Rogue malgré son pouvoir de l'ombre et notre tête rose ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire, déstabilisant quelque peu son adversaire.

Il finit par lui porter un coup, montrant qu'il avait brûlé la marque, le Dragon de fer porta aussi un coup volant à l'ombre.

- Ne regardez pas Fairy tail de haut ! Gronda l'homme au piercings.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, il allait devoir donner le meilleur de soit ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il prépara alors un de ses coups les plus puissants dont personne ne s'était encore relevé. Il était sûr que c'était finit pour son adversaire et que plus jamais il n'entendrait parler de Fairy Tail et de camaraderie.

Mais, Natsu l'arrêta d'une main comme si ce n'était rien. Les tigres se retrouvèrent a terre après une nouvelle attaque, tout l'assemblée fut choquée, ces deux légendes de Sabertooth mis à terre ainsi ? Ils finirent par se relever tout en prenant la forme du Dragon Force.

Minerva ricana dans son coin, les fées étaient désormais fichues, de tout façon, il fallait qu'elles disparaissent sinon elle n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'elle voulait.

Tandis qu'à l'infirmerie le silence c'était fait, ils essayaient de deviner, aux cris de la foule, qui était en position de force et de faiblesse. Ils discernaient quelques mots mais rien de très concret. Lucy avait déjà dit à Grey d'aller voir le match et vu la mine sérieuse de son amie il avait été tenté mais la laisser seule, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

"Merde, Erza n'avait peut-être pas tord ? Je n'arrive pas à la quitter, surtout quand elle dans cette état là. Allez Grey, ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment d'éprouver des sentiments pour une camarade"

* * *

Salut! Voici le chapitre 4 et comme d'habitude je ne trouve pas sa super, du moins la fin. Le début je le trouve assez bien. Non je ne suis jamais fière de moi dans cette fiction, mais que voulez vous, c'est ainsi.  
Bon n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis surtout, c'est important pour moi!


	5. Sabertooth au plus bas

**Chapitre 5 Sabertooth au plus bas**

Sting voulait montrer sa supériorité et prouver ainsi aux fées qu'il n'avait pas besoin de camarades pour être fort et gagner. Il voulait affronter les deux fées seul. Il fut si rapide et si fort que nos deux amis ne purent faire quoi que ce soit, le blond enchaîna avec son souffle du dragon, détruisant ainsi le sol de l'Arène à la stupéfactions de tous.

Dans l'infirmerie, tous les murs tremblèrent faisant paniquer la sulfureuse jeune fille, mais elle se ressaisit, Natsu et Gajil allaient gagner, le mage de feu lui avait promis. Grey s'installa sur le lit de la demoiselle, juste à côté d'elle pour la rassurer.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Dragons Slayeur chutaient, envoyant des coups à Sting qui riposta et réussit aisémement à les mettre à terre. Il leva ses bras en signe de victoire, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas perdre, pas face à eux. Il rigolait mais un goût amer se propageait dans sa gorge, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à savourer correctement sa victoire ?

Mais à la stupéfaction de tous, nos deux amis se relevèrent comme si ce qu'ils venaient de subir n'avait été qu'une bagarre de plus entre amis, oui c'est ça comme s'ils se seraient battus entre membres de Fairy Tail, donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils purent installer un doute dans l'esprit de leurs adversaires, ils avaient apparemment découvert toutes leur manies. Leurs façons d'attaquer, de se défendre...

Les deux fées finirent par se disputer le positionnement des jambes du Dragon de la lumière, et bien sûr, la tête à flammes poussa son camarade dans un wagon avant de démarrer celui-ci, éloignant ainsi le mage d'acier du combat, sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous.

Les Dragons jumeaux n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, il se foutait d'eux, le blond entra dans une colère noire, son pouvoir avait tué un dragon alors un Dragon Slayeur de première génération ce serait du gâteau. Mais Natsu ne se laissa pas faire.

- Je vais utiliser ce pouvoir pour me battre pour mes amis que vous avez dénigré !

"Le revoilà avec sa rengaine sur les amis, ce n'est pas ça qui va le faire gagner. Je suis Sting Eucliffe et je les battrais tous !" Mais juste après cette simple pensée il se prit un coup qui l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin, Rogue prit sa défense mais se fit dépasser par le pouvoir de Salamander.

Les deux tigres décidèrent de faire un Unisson Raid, qui pouvait survivre à un pouvoir si puissant surtout quand il est combiné de cette manière ? Mais Mavis, le premier maître ne cilla même pas, sa fée allait gagner car ses sentiments étaient bien plus forts, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne put que sourire à la fin du combat lorsqu'elle vit les mages de Sabertooth tomber, le mage de feu avait gagné.

Ils avaient gagné, Natsu les avait mit à terre. Sting se sentait humilié, il venait de perdre il n'y croyait pas, comment lui avait pu perdre contre ce... cette misérable fée ? Il rêvait ou plutôt il faisait un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça. D'ici il entendait les pleurs de son chat, il n'avait même pas pu tenir sa promesse envers son ami. Et qu'allait leur faire Gemna, les tuer ? C'en était presque sûr, après tout les perdants n'avaient pas leur place à Sabertooth.

Dans les rangs de Fairy Tail c'était l'euphorie, ils n'avaient certes pas encore gagner le tournoi mais être les premiers et acclamé, après avoir été derniers et hués c'était une grande satisfaction. A l'annonce de la victoire, dans l'infirmerie le visage de la blonde s'était illuminé d'un sourire éclatant, elle avait pris Grey dans ses bras.

Celui-ci fut surpris mais profita du contact, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il aimait ce parfum, cette odeur de vanille avec une touche de pêche, mais avant qu'il puisse s'en imprégner, elle se retira.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants, elle aurait bien sauté partout mais ses blessures étaient encore bien présentes. Wendy entra dans l'infirmerie suivit de Natsu qu'il fallait tout de même soigner un minimum, Ils se retournèrent vers eux. L'ancienne héritière se leva avec difficulté pour féliciter son meilleur ami, ce dernier la pris dans ses bras sous l'œil jaloux du brun.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Ils ne sont que meilleurs amis de tout façon, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?" Grey secoua la tête, il se trouvait ridicule, et cette lutte intérieure ne lui plaisait pas, pourquoi une petite voix, qui comme par hasard ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Erza, lui répétait qu'il était amoureux ?

Mais il fut vite ramené sur terre par la cohue qu'il y avait dans l'infirmerie, et pour cause, Gajeel était revenu et tentait de tuer son camarde aux cheveux roses pendant que Laxus le retenait et que Natsu riait à gorge déployée en criant qu'il était la plus fort. Enfin bon, c'était la bonne vieille routine, et quand tout le monde fut sur pied, ils partirent à l'auberge.

Sur le chemin, Lucy toujours blessée, prit plus de temps, son pas était lent, et inconsciemment ou non Grey ralentit le sien à fin d'être à sa hauteur. Erza ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil vers eux, elle soupira doucement, et pensa qu'il était mieux pour eux que Mirajane soit loin devant.

L'ancienne héritière remarqua que toutes les fées commençaient à la semer, elle aurait accéléré sans hésiter si ses plaies ne la faisaient pas tant souffrir et si elle était seule, mais un certain mage était resté à ses côtés.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu veux peut-être aller faire la fête. Fit elle timidement.  
- Non, c'est bon. Lui sourit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il soit resté avec elle tout ce temps, elle se mit à détailler son visage. il avait de long cils sombres assortis à ses yeux d'un noir profond, et elle pouvait aussi apercevoir la cicatrice de son front sous ses mèches rebelles.

"Je me demande si son visage est aussi froid que la glace ?" Elle rigola tout en s'arrêtant, l'imaginant en glaçon, le garçon se retourna vers elle, étonné. Elle était vraiment mignonne en rigolant ainsi, ses yeux pétillais de joie, il rougit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lent avant de passer une mèche blonde derrière l'une de ses oreilles.

Elle arrêta de respirer à ce geste, levant le regard vers le sien, ses joues prenant des couleurs. Il caressa le côté du visage gauche, avant de s'approcher doucement de la demoiselle.

"Il va... Il va m'embrasser ?" Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, elle respira plus vite, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher, elle était de plus en plus stressée, mais les yeux du brun l'envoûtaient terriblement.

- Lucy-sama ?

Ils s'écartèrent à la vitesse éclaire, et Yukino ne put que se sentir de trop, elle venait sûrement des les déranger, mais la blonde lui fonça dessus, lui prenant les mains et demandant de ses nouvelles. Ce qui surpris la blanche, on s'inquiétait pour elle, ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Elles entamèrent une discussion sur les esprits. Le disciple d'Oul leur tournait le dos, la couleur son visage était semblable aux cheveux de Titania.

"Mais qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Merde, j'ai faillit embrasser Luce !" Il s'insulta lui-même, il pouvait pas y croire. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le sujet de celles-ci.

- Grey, Yukino va nous accompagner, elle n'a nul part où aller.  
- Lucy-sama, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais me débrouiller, ne vous en faites pas.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yukino. Tout le monde sera content d'avoir une nouvelle amie. Dit-elle joyeusement.

L'ancienne tigresse sourit franchement, se laissant guider par son modèle, le brun suivit les deux jeunes femmes, tout en se posant des questions sur son propre comportement. Il avait vraiment du mal à se comprendre lui-même, il se prit à observer sa coéquipière pendant qu'elle marchait deux pas devant lui. Il la détailla, il la trouvait vraiment magnifique, il remarqua que ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis leur première rencontre, maintenant il lui arrivait presque en bas du dos.

Il se mit une claque mentale, il ne rêvait pas, il était vraiment en train de mater son amie, quel idiot il faisait, il remercia les dieux qu'Erza ne soit plus là. Il ne se mêla pas à leur conversation, méditant sur ce qui c'était passé avant que la blanche n'intervienne.

Arrivés à l'auberge, une tornade bleue lui sauta dessus tout en fusillant du regard la blonde qui fit comme si de rien n'était, même si une part au fond elle aurait voulu reprendre Grey de ses bras.

"Non mais à quoi je pense moi, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, Grey n'est pas mon petit ami." Malgré qu'elle pensait ça, son cœur n'était pas d'accord et elle eut un léger pincement. Le disciple d'Oul se laissa tirer, toujours trop plongé dans ses réflexions mais il en fut sorti par un Natsu qui le bouscula.

L'ancienne héritière était impatiente de présenter leur nouvelle amie. Chacun fut ravi d'accueillir une nouvelle fée, en fait Yukino n'avait encore rien accepté mais elle fut tout de suite considéré comme un membre de la guilde, elle était extrêmement gênée. D'ailleurs, cette ambiance était totalement différente de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, les gens se battaient mais rien de méchant, non, c'était plus en toute amitié.

Elle repéra une tache rose au milieu de cette foule, puis se dirigea vers elle quand la bagarre fut interrompue, elle était certaine que c'était lui qui avait attaqué Sabertooth l'autre soir. Elle se pencha devant lui respectueusement.

- Merci, Natsu-sama !

Et elle s'éloigna, peu de personne compris le remerciement, mais l'on put voir le fils d'Igneel sourire de toutes ses dents comme si tout était normal. La blanche fut alors tirée à une table avec plusieurs filles, avec qui elle discuta activement, enfin elle dû plus répondre aux questions des pipelettes de Fairy Tail.

Du côté de la guilde, jusque là, numéro un, la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous, les Dragons jumeaux se faisaient sermonner, si ce n'est humilier par le chef de celle-ci. Oui, Gemna était furieux, les accusant d'être des déchets inutiles, des bons à rien, des perdants, des misérables qui valaient encore moins que les fées.

"Si j'étais à Fairy Tail, on m'aurait soutenu, on serait venu soigner mes blessures... Qu'est-ce que je fout ici, de tout façon..." Et oui, même s'il niait tout il avait toujours rêvé d'entrer à Fairy Tail, la guilde de son idole mais après la défaite de celui-ci contre un Dragon, il l'avait trouvé faible et avait préféré intégrer une guilde qui le rendrait fort et ainsi battre Acnologia pour prouver sa supériorité face à Natsu.

Mais pour l'instant, il se faisait rabaisser, il repensa au matin où la petite fée avait été secourue et protégée par ses camarades, oui il était à cet instant jaloux d'elle. Contre toute attente, il ne furent pas expulsés de la guilde, Minerva avait autre chose en tête, et si les fées gagnaient demain tout serai foutu. Elle prit la décision d'avancer son plan d'un jour et les Dragons jumeaux devraient racheter leurs fautes durant celui-ci.

Au vu de l'heure tardive, et à cause du couvre-feu imposé, nos fées mirent un terme aux festivités pour aller se coucher, et ainsi être en forme pour l'épreuve finale. Ils ne se doutaient pas un instant de ce qui allait leur arriver. Un certain brun ne pouvait pas s'endormir, il regardait le plafond, songeur, il voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé avec la blonde, mais toute la soirée il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, ce qui lui compliqua la tâche pour effacer le petit incident de sa mémoire.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à cogiter, la mage aux clés était en proie à pleins de questions. Elle se demandait pourquoi ça avait prit cette tournure et surtout pourquoi il y avait ce mince regret que tout soit interrompu ainsi. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre qu'une explosion retentit, réveillant toutes les fées et l'ex tigresse.

L'auberge trembla de certains hurlements de panique et de la course de certains qui cherchaient d'où provenait ce bruit. Durant toute cette cohue, Biska et Alzack eurent le temps de mettre leur fille à l'abrit avant de descendre voir ce qui se passait, ils furent vite rejoins par une grande partie des mages de la guilde.

Arrivés en bas, Minerva leur faisait face accompagnée de tous ses sbires, un rictus mauvais au visage, la devanture de leur foyer complètement détruit. Les fées ne pouvaient qu'être plus en colère, non seulement ils s'en étaient pris, le matin même, à l'une des leurs mais en plus ils osaient venir détruire l'auberge dans laquelle ils étaient, cela ne ce passerait pas comme ça !

- Eh bien, chères petite fées, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille des Tigres ?  
- Que faites-vous ici ? Le couvre-feu va bientôt avoir lieu. Répondit froidement Makarov.  
- Nous aimerions avoir quelques informations. Dit Minerva avec légèreté.

Elle jouait avec ses doigts comme si elle était sûre d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, après tout, s'il ne coopérait pas, Sabertooth les massacrerais jusqu'au dernier. De tout façon depuis sept ans la guilde des fées avait diminué et maintenant elle ne comportait plus que la moitié des mages d'autrefois si ce n'était moins. Et la tigresse voulait profiter de cet état de faiblesse, car avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il était évident que beaucoup de personnes de sa guilde deviendraient sans doute des fées, et ça elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il fallait profiter de cet assaut, de surprise et de confusion.

Écraser un ennemi tant qu'il était sous son pied était la meilleure chose à faire, elle n'allait pas hésiter longtemps. Le maître de Fairy Tail restait impassible, la première mage, rousse, à côté de lui avait un regard haineux.

- Où se trouve le Lumen Storie ? Demanda dédaigneusement la dame.

Le vieux Drear ainsi que son petit fils et Mavis faillirent s'étouffer à cette demande, comment pouvait-elle être au courant de son existence ? C'était impossible ! Les autres fées ne comprenaient rien à ce que racontait la brune.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Fit innocemment Makarov.  
- Ne faites pas l'innocent, c'est une des magies les plus puissantes au monde ! Gronda t-elle. Et la laisser dans les mains de petites fées comme vous m'est insupportable, elle devrait revenir à Sabertooth. Affirma t-elle méprisante.  
- Le Lumen Storie est la lumière de Fairy Tail ! Elle ne peut appartenir à une autre guilde. Cria inutilement Mavis, ne pouvant se faire entendre.

Tout le monde, du moins les fées furent choquées de voir la petite blonde s'énerver ainsi, mais ne dirent rien, d'un côté cela les laissaient perplexe, si c'était de Fairy Tail pourquoi cette femme en voudrait ? Luxus était loin de rester impassible, d'abord son père puis d'autres ennemis de la guilde voulait ce Lumen Storie, une veine montrant son mécontentement apparaissait clairement sur son front. Son grand père essayait toujours de faire l'innocent mais la tigresse était loin d'être une femme patiente.

- Vous feriez mieux de nous dire où il se trouve sinon beaucoup de vos "enfants" risquent d'être blessés. Dit-elle sournoisement.

A cet instant, son regard se posa sur Lucy, qui depuis le départ tremblait légèrement, cette femme cruelle lui faisait peur, elle se revoyait enfermée dans la bulle, malmenée, ses blessures la lancèrent à nouveau. Quelqu'un lui serra la main, elle put voir son amie Jubia lui faire un micro sourire pour la rassurer, elle avait senti la constellationniste faiblir, elle ne la laisserait plus souffrir sans qu'elle ne tente rien. Minerva intercepta le mouvement.

- Eh bien, ça alors, notre petit déchet blond à besoin d'être soutenu ? Mais tu arrives déjà à être debout, tu as peut-être besoin que je t'aide.  
- Jubia ne vous laissera pas toucher à Lucy-san ! Cria férocement la bleue.

La mage d'eau se mit en position de protection, son regard était froid, personne ne touchait à ses amis et après ce qui était arrivé ce matin, elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire autant de mal à cette femme quand elle en avait fait à l'ancienne héritière. La bleue avait les muscles contracté, elle n'était pas la seule, tous étaient passablement énervés, la tension régnait dans l'auberge. La brune rigola d'un air mauvais, elle n'aurait pas l'information qu'elle voudrait et en plus on la provoquait.

Elle lança un sort d'un mouvement de main qui fut aussitôt stoppé par Natsu, lui aussi avait un regard mauvais. Si elle fut surprise, elle s'en remit vite avant de le pousser au loin violemment. Il percuta une table avant de se retrouver à terre, rejoint par les sœurs Strauss et Wendy. Yukino qui était cachée par les fées depuis le départ, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Le mage de feu se releva aussitôt, prêt à attaquer mais il fut retenu par une main géante.

- Cela suffit, sortez d'ici ! En vous attaquant ainsi à nous, vous serez disqualifié, rentrez chez vous ! Fit sombrement Makarov.  
- Je me fiche de ce stupide tournoi, il est évident que nous sommes les premiers. Ricana t-elle. Mais pour être sûr de votre coopération, nous allons pratiquer un échange. Dit-elle de façon machiavélique.

Elle demanda à Sting de s'avancer, et ce n'était pas l'état du blond qui choqua les mages, qui était dans un sale état, bien plus qu'après son combat, non c'était la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Asuka. La demoiselle voulait donc faire un "bon" procédé d'échange, la petite contre l'endroit où se trouvait le Lumen Storie.

La colère gronda du côté de Fairy Tail, quel coup bas, la mage aux cheveux verts avait failli se jeter sur cette femme mais fut retenue de justesse par son mari, tout aussi en colère qu'elle.

- Comment osez-vous ? Rendez moi ma fille ! Hurla Biska avec fureur.

Ce ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de supériorité de la brune, qui rigola méchamment. Le blond quant à lui, avait la tête baissé, il voulait regagner son honneur, et rester à Sabertooth mais s'abaisser à de si basses besognes le dégoûtait complètement et lui donnait presque la nausée.

* * *

Hello, et bien ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié pour cette fiction, alors content? Moi oui, il y a eu un presque baiser et Sabertooth est au plus bas au niveau moral et au niveau dignité, et oui il s'abaisse à du chantage, ...

Bon et bien laisse moi un petit avis!


End file.
